Solcomm
Solcomm is a Demon Lord who served Demon King Kartas, but his work was largely dedicated to Demon King Baiga and Demon Queen Gesti. He's a devoted agent for all three of those high-rank demons. Eventually, he was manipulated by Ignas for his own benefits. He is a Demon Lord that was quite skilled but had the misfortune of meeting a bad leader, a skilled opponent such as Lydia Schaffen, fighting in unfavorable terrain, having bad minions and choosing the wrong allies. In other words, Solcomm was the unluckiest Demon Lord. Story His ordeal began with Baiga designating him to work for Kartas in order to spy on the rival demon king. Giltine, their master, had promptly agreed to Baiga's proposal, thinking a reasonable demon such as Solcomm would do well to prevent Kartas' uncontrollable nature from getting out of hand. Some centuries later, Gesti was tasked with chasing Laima, and Giltine allowed her to request the help of other demon lord subordinates, Solcomm included. The decision did nothing to improve Solcomm's situation. His master used the constant "support missions" and "dispatched operations" as an excuse to achieve what was essentially discarding his least favorite henchmen. Not only that, as the most normal and rational of the lower-ranked demon lords, Solcomm was the obvious choice for Gesti. A stubborn, deranged character like Warpulis would be of no help to the task at hand. Having Nebulas around was more than enough. In the end, it was up to Solcomm to accept the new role under Gesti, now his third master. In the centuries to come, answering to three masters was bound to do more harm than good, he thought. It lowered the chances of any of them truly supporting him. The Revelation of Lydia Schaffen When Solcomm was under Gesti's orders, he was addressed the progress of her mission to go behind Laima's Revelation was going worse with Lydia Schaffen guarding it. Solcomm was astonished at Gesti's rare compliments towards a human with such powers; all the demons she is known for defeating were victims of ingenious tricks. Schaffen is as intelligent as she is talented, and she is extremely resourceful. That is why Giltine trusted Solcomm, for being clever enough to not fall into traps, and to get the Revelation from Lydia Schaffen. Solcomm knew this was not an order he was allowed to refuse, and so he signaled to Gesti his obedience. With that began the history of his legendary defeat. Attacks on the Astral Tower "If the tower is completed, attacking by force is useless." -'Solcomm thought.' The cold brawl between him and Schaffenstar was beginning to warm up again. It all started when Solcomm was in the process of gathering his demon henchmen. Mobilizing a large group of demons in the human realm was no easy task, especially when it involved staying under the radar of the goddesses. Perhaps fortunately for him, many were the demons Lydia Schaffen had encountered and killed throughout her life, including several high-ranked demon lords. This was a convenient pretext for Solcomm's side to launch a revenge war without over-worrying about their agreement with the goddesses. Whether it was in true combat, or whether Schaffen killed those demons in self-defense did not matter. The truth remained that they needed to move a whole army of demons. To make matters worse, there was always the chance of an extended war with Lydia and her Schaffenstar organization, which would require constant supply of demon soldiers and trusted officials to command them. Assembling demon subordinates was an arduous task, even for a demon lord. Hauberk was right when he touted over and over again that demons needed better systematization of their orders. No demon should be without association, he had said. Unfortunately, being thorough was not in their nature. Orders were given by whichever high-rank official was nearest, so subordinates simply fell under the control of whomever they preferred. The Creator had provided them and the goddesses with enough freedom. It simply happened that the idea of systematization did not conform with their principles. More importantly, when the power of every demon was needed, they had Giltine. For better or for worse, demons of all degrees answered to Giltine, although the situation did not call for her to mobilize the entire demon forces. They still saw systematization as ineffective and cumbersome, despite some, like Hauberk, believing otherwise. It took Solcomm longer than expected to gather demons for combat and sufficient minions to serve them. When he finally arrived at Starlit Lake, he saw in all its glory the Astral Tower, now fully complete and operational. Gallery CHAR Solcomm3D.png|3D design LOC Lanko26Solcomm.jpg|Solcomm and Beholder discussing References # Tree of Savior Database - tosneet # Tree of Savior Official site # ToS Guru Data Base Category:Characters __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__